A memory device has been proposed to have a three-dimensional structure including multiple electrode layers stacked on a substrate, and a semiconductor body piercing the multiple electrode layers and reaching the substrate. In such a three-dimensional memory device, a structure has been proposed in which a conductive material that contacts the substrate is provided inside a slit formed in a stacked body; and a current is caused to flow between the semiconductor body and the conductive material via the substrate.